


Faking it

by Furtive



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Related, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furtive/pseuds/Furtive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo still feels guilt for Ace's death. His mind never quits, especially durning the night when he is plagued by his own thoughts. His nightmare escalates, but he forgot his younger brother Luffy was there to see him freak out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking it

-  
A blinding white light filled the area, the smell of freshly picked flowers lingered.  
Ace had finally stabilized from the injury Akainu had felt on him. The sound of beeping machines filled the room. The miracle of not only one but two doctors, the magical works of Ivankov and Trafalgar law. His eyes were opening slowly, days after he had been out of commission he finally came through. By his bed side, one of his dear brothers, Sabo, had been waiting. He held his hand tightly once he had noticed movement from the man. Sabo almost jetted forward at the sight, while the youngest little luffy was soundly sleeping in the corner, his wounds already cleaned up. He calmed himself and spoke quietly in order to not wake the little monkey and shock the injured Ace. 

A large amount of pooled tears ran down Sabo's face, "I'm so glad my idiot brother is okay," he resisted the urge to climb on top of him and hug him to death but that would've been to stressful on him, "Ace, I'm back. It's me Sabo! Ace, I'm so happy to see you again." He brought the black haired man's knuckles close to him and kissed them, droplets of tears fell rapidly on the back of Ace's hand. 

Ace didn't look too shocked to see him again, he smiled back at the crying mess and laughed. "I always knew you were strong, something told me you were alive all this time." His free hand caressed his brothers head, petting the soft locks that fell over his face. Sabo stumbled through his hiccs and whispered in response, "I I-I could say the same ab-bout you." His arms embraced the other man gently, considering he was still very much wounded. 

But it wasn't right. 

Ace felt cold, no warmth came from his body. As he hugged him, Sabo felt like he was holding a stiff board. The rhythmic beeping filled the uncomfortable silence that had arrived into the room. "Why weren't you there for me, Sabo? When I needed you most, I couldn't count on you to be there by me?" He pushed away from him. The blond gazed back with a confused hurt face. His eyebrows curled upwards with worry, almost voicing his concern.  
But Ace continued to speak, "I knew it, no body really loved me, not even my own brother." Despite his injury he was quick to move his legs to the side of the bed, preparing to eject himself from his seating. "What was the point of my life?"  
He clutched the bandages that covered his chest, stepping down inching closer to Sabo. A shot of anger dwelled in his eyes, "I wish I was dead, I can't even trust you. I didn't even know you existed for half of my life." Sabo no matter what couldn't speak back to him, no words formed in his mouth properly. As he tried to reach to Ace for comfort, he pulled away. In his anger he pulled off the bandages, revealing a large gaping hole in his chest. It was gruesome, and was big enough to see through him. His flames began to engulf the room, setting the entire place a blaze. Sabo couldn't quite feel the heat of the fire but he assumed because the intensity was too much. It tingled all over his skin and he desperately tried to stop it from consuming him, but it was all over his body. He screamed louder and louder, enough to drown out the words Ace was saying. His yells pierced through and-

He woke up in cold sweat.  
His heart raced faster than he ever felt before. A cold chill went up his spine as he tried gaining stability in his breath. This felt like a heart attack.  
And the worst part about it was it happened every night since...  
Since Ace died.  
It had been years after his death and as each day passed he hated seeing the sun set. His mind was free from guilt in the day, he lived normally up until the lonely hours of the night. When night fell, his mind was the most active. Sabo knew that when he fell asleep his dream would be about Ace, and how much Ace probably hated him. 

Just thinking about it made him want to barf, it pulled his stomach in weird ways.  
Clutching his stomach he repeated the thoughts he heard for two years inside his head,

'Ace didn't know I was alive.'

'I wanted to fight along side him.'

'Fuck that, I wanted to hold him.'

'He forgot about me, as he was dying he probably didn't even give a fuck about me.'

'He loathes me, he never would want to see me.'

'Im so cruel that I forgot him just as he forgot me.'

'Ace would've been alive if I tried to save him.'

'Why didn't I go save him? Why didn't I do anything?' 

'Not only that, but I couldn't even ease luffy's pain.'

'I didn't even get to spend my life with my own brothers.'

'I don't deserve to feel sad about them.'

' I wasn't there for them.'

'I abandoned Ace.'

 

"Ace died, and it's my fault." 

The last words slipped from his mouth, he spoke into the darkness and grasped his naked chest. His heart was still thumping as hard as it was when he had awoken, closing his eyes he tried to calm himself. Sabo bit the bottom of his quivering lips, shutting his eyes tighter. Blurry pictures of Ace's face from the newspaper that day plagued his vision when he closed his eyes; pools of tears swelled in them. 

He pushed the covers off of him, dangling his feet over the floor beside the bed. Before he stepped off a hand clutched his arm. He was pulled back into a sitting position, resting with a surprised expression. 

"Sabo?" A groggy boy called his name. 

"Did you... Have a nightmare?" He recognized Luffy's questioning voice. Shit. In the midst of his freak attack he forgot that the previous night Luffy had barged into his room and declared before he left the morning, he would have one last night with his Brother. He recalled the feisty younger brother yelling something about sleeping together like when they were younger. And now it seems he had woken him up.

But Sabo just sat there, facing away from Luffy. He was tense, trying his hardest to stop the tears from flowing. It was hard though, especially considering his loving little brother was holding him with such concern. 

Without turning back, he answered the black haired boy awaiting a response.  
"What do you mean Luffy?" He made it sound as if he was smiling, chuckling a little, but still not looking at him. Sabo was panicked, he rapidly blinked away the tears that hung on the rim of his eye lids. In his mind he was he reliable older brother, he couldn't let Luffy see him being weak. What if Luffy ended up hating Sabo? Or what if he stopped looking up to him, and trusting him? It was too much to bare, to even think about. 

The two were quiet for a bit, it only strained the blond even more. More sweat ran down his back, which was still breathing unevenly. Luffy pierced his eyes into the back of his brother, noticing the tension Sabo tried to hide. 

"Hm. Sabo are you sure you are okay?"

"Of course not, Luffy-" His shoulders locked uncomfortably, "-why would I lie to my dear brother?" 

But he didn't buy that. Luffy had kept quiet, letting the other man think that his answer was sufficient. Then he began to tug on the his wrist, suggesting that Sabo should turn around. Even so, he didn't budge. 

"Sabo..." Luffy called in a hushed voice.

Brushing it off, Sabo laughed,  
"I told you I'm okay!"

"Sabo..." A soft toned Luffy repeated.

Nervously, He continued to dismiss his brothers questioning,  
"It's just really hot In here, I think I'll just go open a window or-"

Before he climbed out of the bed, two arms wrapped around him, about 4 times. His rubber arms held him tight, refusing to let up. A snot filled shaky mumble made its way into his ear,  
"S-S-Sabo..." 

Sabo quickly twisted within the rubber man's grip, trying to set himself free. "Luffy?! Are you crying? Let me go!" 

The straw hat captain let go, retracting his hands to the side of him as he sat back in the bed. Sabo finally turned to face his beloved brother, whose face was scrunched into a very worried-angry face.

"Luffy I didn't mean to-" 

Before he could finish, the younger man's arms flung around him again. This time it was a more heart-felt embrace, instead of restricting it was meant for pure love and comfort. A rather warm hug, something Sabo remembered Luffy was always good at doing. He gave the best hugs. Sabo's hands coiled around him, pulling the caring brother closer to himself. The two toppled back onto the bed.

"Ace would never hate you-" Luffy suddenly added. 

The scarred man flinched a bit at the statement, he forgot how perceptive he could be at times. 

"-And it isn't your fault, it never was. We are family, why would he hate you? We shared sake!" Luffy began to shake, his knuckles turned white as he held onto him.  
"You said all those things to me at Dressrosa! Take your own advice! I'm glad your alive Sabo! And nothing that happened was your fault... Just like you said none of it was mine."  
The younger man held him close to him, allowing the wet drops of tears soak into the nearby covers as they rolled off of Sabo's chest. He was like a direct image of that crybaby Ace And him had to take care of, despite his current strength. It was just an old habit that probably could never leave him, Luffy was just to caring and passionate for those he loved.

Sabo smiled weakly, his strong hands embraced the tear ridden boy. 

"I used to have nightmares too, but that was before you came back Sabo. Now when Ace visits me in my dreams we laugh and fight too!" His usual enthusiastic smile resurfaced, giving of that odd laugh of his, yet tears still fell from his eyes.  
Sabo kissed away the pools of tears, a still laughing Luffy playfully pushed him away calling him gross. In retaliation he wrapped his arm and legs around the loving man and attacked him right back. 

"I don't think I'll have nightmares anymore Luffy, thank you." He said, letting his brother rain down kisses upon his face.

That night a cool breeze pleasantly ran across the lands.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any Sabolu so I thought I would do a quickly. I've been rather busy so I haven't been putting out works like I've wanted to, and I'm trying to come up with interesting ideas too.  
> I'm having a bit of trouble so if you have a request feel free to drop a thought down! 
> 
> Any way I love my boys!


End file.
